Legend - Kylo Ren
by TinentSolo
Summary: How do you imagine a love story when the only thing you can feel is something that no one believes to be real? How can you live knowing you can turn your head to two choices? Light or Dark, as they said, were the only things she could choose. But she broke the rules, even in secret. She was Amyrite, and he was Ben. And now, he was Kylo Ren and she was, still, his Amyrite.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Stories always have to have a protagonist, ours, is a girl, of ten years of age, an orphan looking at the impressive building before her –even if it was only a modest temple, her stature did make it way more bigger than it actually was-, ready to be trained, the little girl with dark brown hair and apple green eyes took a step forward, trying not to look so nervous. Her uncle had told her not to worry, she would be safe and sound within the temple's walls.

'' But I don't want to be safe, I want to be with y-'' And her uncle didn't let her finish the sentence, because the ship they used to come to that planet –or moon, she wasn't sure- was up in the air and leaving while she looked like someone had slapped her across the face. '' Right. '' She frowned and looked back at the temple's doors, taking a step towards it, hesitant, as always.

During her stay with her master, she would forget how to be hesitant.

But there she was, a little scrawny girl, with her brownish robes, adjusted for the desert she formerly lived in. Jakku, it sounded so distant at that time.

'' I presume you're Amyrite. '' The girl almost jumped at the mention of her name, and not looking back to the voice who spoke behind her, she nodded timidly. '' Perfect, now, I want to see my new apprentice. ''

She looked up from the non-interesting ground full of leaves, it was something weird, seeing so much life being stolen from a leaf –as the time passed, she learnt that was called autumn, and the leaves fell from the trees, nothing she had ever seen before in her deserted wasteland of a planet-. She turned around and faced a man the age of her uncle, somewhere between forty years old and fifty, but he didn't look like her uncle, he had a peaceful smirk on his face and she relaxed, smiling a little.

'' You're early, I didn't expect you in a long time. '' She shrugged, looking at her Master, who was looking now at the brown leaves falling from the trees.

'' Uncle said I had to come. '' She tried to lie, but it was obvious for him, she looked down at her feet and tried not to look very guilty.

'' Are you sure?'' He raised an amused eyebrow, she wasn't typical, but she was, for now, scared.

'' No. '' She paused, looking up again. '' But I don't want to really recall what happened, something bad, trust me. ''

'' Well, you're here to learn to control it. '' The man before her smiled at the sky, in an almost mysterious way. '' Want to come inside? Meet your new comrades?'' The man offered his hand and she took it, feeling as, after all, that planet wouldn't be so mean. '' Actually, I think you'll be able to befriend some of the kids here, they are your age, at least, three of them are ten. '' He paused, narrowing his eyes. '' Because you're ten, huh?''

'' Yes, sir. '' Amyrite smiled the best she could, she hadn't had any real friends, she didn't know anyone else on Jakku that was her age, and she wasn't allowed to play that much. Jakku was, in her opinion, the worst planet in the whole galaxy, even if it was the only planet she ever knew.

'' Oh, I forgot. '' She paused, now he was going to tell her she was going to need parental approval. And she feared it, not having any parents to approve what she was doing. '' From now on, you will refer to me as Master Luke, or Master Skywalker, whichever you like best. '' She sighed, content with the phrase her Master said.

'' Alright, Master Luke. '' The man smiled as he moved a hand in the air and the doors of the temple opened before them, and as impressive it looked like, she thought that had been a lazy move, even to impress her. She would have been more impressed if he had opened the big doors by himself.

'' During your stay here, you will be trained to use this, the Force. Ever heard of that?'' Her Master asked, but she shrugged, not really into the topic. She knew she had it, why would she be there if she had not have the Force running through her veins? '' It's a light, something that connects us to everything, we need to feel it, and it will help us back. ''

'' Oh. '' It was the only thing she could mutter, looking at the ceiling over her head, she thought it would be a great place to hide when she was in trouble.

'' I see you are not that interested in the Force?'' Her Master was amused by the little girl's unimpressive answer, normally, little kids would be amazed by his door trick, or his little Force-talk. But there she was, holding his hand and taking in every little detail in the room. '' But I see you're interested in my choice of decoration, it's great, you see, everything based on a way the Force can pass through every little detail and furniture. ''

And as her Master was talking nonsense to her about furniture and the Force-thingy, she decided on something.

She was going to have the time of her life.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

'' Don't. You. Dare. '' Amyrite was stuck between two trees, for a great Padawan, she was, still, stupid as a rock. '' I will murder you, Jexx. '' The green eyed girl looked at her only friend only to be answered with a smile and a wink.

There were only two girls the same age, Amyrite and Jexx, of sixteen years of age, were the trouble-makers of the temple, knowing that Master Luke only tolerated them because, in fact, Amyrite was the best Padawan of his temple, even all the Jedi's of his Order admitted it, she was next in line to become a Jedi Master.

But she wasn't on it at the moment, she was trying to get to the diary her friend held between her hands, looking smug as ever.

'' Don't make me use the Force on you. '' She threatened, starting to feel her blood rinse and her fingers tickling with anticipation of using her favorite technique. Using the Force to bother her friends was her number one job. She was pretty good at pissing her other friend, Ben, who had a little trouble trying to control his emotions. In short, he had anger issues. And dad issues. And issues in general.

'' Amyrite, Jexxkalyne. '' Master Luke called for them in the distance, from the temple's doors, looking mysterious as ever. Hell, he always had that profound face and that mysterious pose.

'' What have we done now? It's not meditation time. '' Jexx had thrown the diary to the green eyed girl, making her move faster than expected.

'' For him, it's always meditation time. '' Amyrite retorted, hiding a smile from her master, who was looking up at the sky with a smile and narrowed eyes. '' Master Luke. '' The man looked down, first, he smiled at his favorite Padawan, then, he repeated the action with Jexxkalyne.

Those two were way too different, Amyrite was shorter and skinnier than Jexx, but the power she held was way too big for such a little body. The two girls had the same hair color, but Jexx's eyes glowed in an almost magical way, making everyone she met stare at those steel grey eyes.

'' I have come to announce something to you. '' Master Luke looked at both the girls, sighing. '' We have a new sister. ''

'' Another sister?'' Jexx was first to talk, they weren't the youngest at the Temple, but not many kids came at that time.

'' Can we meet her?'' Amyrite was, in a certain way, a friendly person, she had never judged in a hard way the actions of the others, and she had a playful personality that bothered her Master and her friends incredibly. '' What's her name?''

'' You're anticipating, Amyrite. '' Master Luke smirked, walking towards the inside of the Temple, passing some of her comrades, her Master saluted all of them, until they reached a door; a red door in the far end of the Temple, almost touching the eastern gardens.

And there, waiting next to the closed door, stood Ben Solo, watching the ceiling with a false interest, almost casually, as if there was something interesting up in his head.

He had brown eyes –not that Amyrite noticed, she did years later- and black hair –she didn't care now, but some years later she would love it-, he was way too tall for both girls, that had to actually look up to talk to their friend.

'' Ben. '' Master Luke smiled at his nephew, who looked down, watching him come to him with two girls his age behind, both of them smiling like actual idiots. '' Has she said anything?''

'' No, she told me to get out. '' Amyrite made her way up to the door, watching it carefully, closing her eyes for a second, Ben looked at her as if she was crazed –something he would learn, months later, that was true-, she took a breath and smiled.

'' I can sense her power from here. '' She looked at Ben, who was frowning, as if he didn't understand her language. '' Can't you feel it? It's like an aroma. ''

'' No, that's you, please, shower. '' He retorted, earning a shove from Amyrite, who laughed, looking at her Master.

'' That's why I came for you. '' Her Master walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her right in the eye. '' I need you to talk to her, she does not want to talk to anyone. ''

'' Me? Why is it always me?'' Amyrite joked, but she nodded. '' I'll see what I can do, but it's not any promise, Master. '' He was not impressed, and he kept his mysterious smile with him, while Jexx and Ben looked at them as if they were nuts.

'' I trust you with this, Amyrite. '' She shrugged and opened the door slowly, walking into the little grey room where the Padawans used to hang. There was a window surrounded by red cushions, and in a corner, looking at Amyrite, was a little girl with hazel eyes, brown hair and seemingly, very scared.

'' Hey. '' Amyrite was trying not to run to the girl and hug her tightly, she couldn't wait to know her new sister. '' I'm Amyrite, and I'm nicer than the other guy, you know, tall, a little bit of a weirdo. '' The girl looked up and scowled at her, but she was trying to hide the smile from her face. '' He's nice, I swear. '' She approached the girl, sitting next to her, but the little girl just moved further away from her, touching the wall with her side, and not looking at Amyrite. '' So, corner girl, what's your name?'' Silence. '' You don't want to be named always corner girl, do you?''

'' I'm Rey. '' Amyrite wanted to hug the girl again, she looked like she could do with a hug.

'' That's a pretty name. '' Amyrite looked the girl relaxing, and she sighed. '' Look, Master Luke is a nice dude, he'll teach you amazing things while you stay here. '' Rey tried to avoid Amyrite's eyes, she hadn't seen that many kindness in a long time. '' But never, ever, talk about decoration with him, he's obsessed. '' The girl tried to suppress a laugh, and that made the teenager smile. '' Oh no, he's already talked to you about the Force-way of decoration. '' Rey couldn't hold her laughter, and she looked at Amyrite nodding. '' Don't worry, he does it to all of us, and the last days of the week, you can see him moving this cushions, even if you're sitting in one. ''

'' What do you mean?'' Rey frowned, and Amyrite smiled, sitting on her knees and closing her eyes, raising her right hand in the air. The girl looked at her weird, but she understood what she was doing when her body was floating in the corner. '' Ho-how do you do this?''

'' Practice. Years of sweat and tears, but it's worth it. ''

'' I hope it is, uncle John wouldn't have brought me here if he wasn't sure. ''

And that was the moment Amyrite knew they were going to be great friends.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Amyrite and Jexx had found themselves sitting at the gardens that morning without having anything to do, they had been meditating, practicing with their lightsabers and trying to levitate some big ass rocks from the back of the Temple.

But afternoon had fallen and there they were, bored. Sitting by a large tree, feeling the green grass touch their naked feet and covered backs.

'' So. '' Jexx had been extremely annoying since the secret Rey kept had slipped to her, and Amyrite couldn't be more angry to the little girl, who excused herself and ran away. '' You and little Solo. ''

'' No. ''

'' Oh, it's funny Amyrite, free yourself. '' Amyrite now was sitting, looking at Jexx, who now had her eyes fixed on her green ones. '' You will not be a Jedi for… five more years? There's plenty of time. ''

'' Are you actually stupid?'' The girl tried to shush her friend while she saw Rey passing by, with a sad expression on her seven year old face. Damn kid, she was way too cute.

It had been a year since Rey's arrival, and things, for a teenager, were difficult, in fact, because her teen hormones couldn't hold themselves and had made her have a crush on one of her friends. She had grown quite fond of the little girl, but her big mouth was a problem.

'' Could you… do my hair?'' Rey had three little hair ties on her hands, and Amyrite found herself standing and looking at the little girl with a little smile.

'' I did it this morning, what were you doing after you came here, missy?'' Amyrite heard Jexx laugh at the look on Rey's face, she hated being called missy. And her friend knew.

'' Well, I was with Ben. '' The biggest of the girls, Jexx, was paying more attention while Amyrite made an approving sound, doing the first little bun on the girl's head. '' And he told me something really interesting. For you, of course. '' Amyrite couldn't hide the laugh that escaped her lips. '' He told me he likes you, and that you're cool, but he told me not to tell you, or Jexx. ''

'' So that's why you came here? To tell us Ben's secret?'' The girl shook her head, smiling proudly. '' Then why is it?''

'' He destroyed my hair so I could come here and tell you. '' Amyrite was laughing while Jexx sat up and looked directly at Rey's eyes. '' He wants to know if Amyrite thinks he's cool. ''

'' He said that?'' Jexx looked as if she had just been told she was the best Jedi in the whole galaxy.

'' Yes, and he wants to know. '' Rey urged her friend to be faster, she needed an answer so she could tell her friend, who was waiting inside the Temple, looking out the window of his shared bedroom.

'' Why don't you tell him she will give him an answer here, tonight. '' Jexx was trying to not laugh that much, but the face on her best friend's face was priceless. '' She will be here, I'll personally make sure. ''

'' Right. Tonight here. '' Rey started running towards the Temple only with two buns, leaving Amyrite with one hair tie and an eyebrow raised.

'' Isn't he cute?'' Jexx teased her best friend, making her laugh and walk towards their tree, sitting down again on the grass.

'' Yes, he is. '' Jexx squealed, and her friend threw one of their boots –she wasn't sure if it was hers or Jexx's- at her friend, smiling. '' But say anything and I'll cut you, bitch. ''

Amyrite had been trying to avoid everyone living in the Temple until dinner time, when she found herself sat between Rey and Jexx, who were, in fact, looking smug.

She knew what Jedis couldn't feel, love, jealousy, anger, they had to be balanced, so the Force would be in peace. And there she was, having a crush on her childhood friend, who was sitting at the moment with some other of his male friends, looking the girl's way.

She tried to concentrate intently on her food, looking at the mashed potatoes with intensity on her eyes, trying not to make it burst in flames or start levitating, an incident that occurred way more than expected, even for Master Luke's pleasure.

He found Amyrite's occurrences quite funny.

'' Can you please eat those potatoes? You're making me sick. '' Jexx commented while Rey tried not to laugh, eating her own piece of bread.

'' You make me sick. '' Amyrite tried to get out of her trance, sensing Rey's attempts on making her bread float, she smiled, looking at the girl's face, and she raised a finger, making the piece of bread float around the girl, who looked up. '' You need to actually feel the bread, you need to concentrate all your power on thinking about it, visualize, and make it real, kid. ''

Master Luke was looking at his Padawans with a smirk, seeing the piece of bread floating around the youngest of his apprentices. Rey, that little girl from Jakku, would be great someday, but not as great as his little Amyrite. He had succumbed long ago to that kid's power, she was exceptional, and almost everyone knew.

'' Feel the bread, little Padawan. '' Jexx joked, but a second later, Rey's bread hit her while Amyrite smirked, making Rey laugh out loud, so, obviously, everyone turned and looked to their table. '' Rey! Your laughter is louder than Amyrite snoring!''

'' Hey!''

'' You didn't think hitting me with a piece of bread would be forgiven easily, didn't you?'' Jexx tried to grab the bread from the air, but Amyrite made it float away from her, returning it to Rey's hands.

'' Yes, I actually did believe in your goodness, Jexx. '' Amyrite sent a funny look towards Rey, who was now chewing her bread, as if nothing had happened. '' Anyways, I've got free night, I'll see you ladies later. ''

And with that, Amyrite took her plate and glass, now both empty, and walked towards one of the sinks that the Temple's canteen had, looking back and winking at her friends.

'' Okay, what do you think will happen between her and Ben?'' Jexx looked at Rey, who was now shrugging and looking at Ben almost run, following Amyrite out of the canteen.

'' Ben is nice. '' Rey commented, and the oldest girl sighed, Rey was fun to be with, but she was, obviously, too young for boys.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Amyrite was now sitting under her favorite tree, looking up to the stars that planet showed. She was never sure of their names, but still, she loved watching them and making up names of constellations with her friends the nights they had time for themselves.

'' I can feel you. '' Amyrite was, in fact, feeling the Force inside her friend's body, pumping through his veins. '' It's intense, you know. '' She was now standing and walking towards Ben, who was some feet away from her.

'' It sounds dirty, do you know it?'' Amyrite smiled, holding out her hand for him to take it. He hesitated, looking at it. '' Your Force feel intense too. ''

'' I see your point. '' He took her hand and she walked towards her tree again, sitting down almost immediately, Ben was next to her, holding her hand. '' It sound dirty as fuck. ''

'' Woah, what would Master Skywalker say if he heard you talk that way. '' She shrugged, smiling as she looked at her friend with funny expression.

'' He would put that mysterious face of his and say 'Amyrite, that is not the way a Jedi talks, neither a lady'. '' She wanted to lay down, something was disturbing her Force, some kind of weird power. And it was coming from Ben. '' But to his surprise, I am no Jedi, and certainly I am no lady. ''

'' You will be. ''

'' Maybe it's not what I want. '' They both looked at each other for a second, until Ben looked away, he had never been good with girls, and the only ones that paid him any attention at all were: his crush, his crush's best friend and a eight year old. '' I maybe want to become a traveler, for some time, you know?''

'' No. '' Amyrite raised an eyebrow at Ben, but she laughed, he had always been a bit weird for her understanding, and with the tiredness she was feeling because that estrange power irradiating from him, she didn't try to retort. '' Anyways, I sent Rey to you with a message. ''

'' Amyrite hasn't said anything, Ben, she wants you to meet her tonight in the gardens, Ben. '' His voice was high, trying to copy Rey's excited squeaks, but he fell silent after his last word.

'' You told Rey you liked me. '' She now was looking back, she was aware of the Jedi code, and if Master Luke knew… She needed to get some sense into Ben's head, and maybe her own. '' You know about the Jedi code. ''

'' What about the Jedi code?'' Ben scoffed, looking at his friend with his eyes fixed on hers, still holding her hand. '' Not feeling anything? Only the Force? That is impossible, what about my mother? I love her. ''

'' You seem to forget that I have no parents. ''

'' Don't you love Jexx? Or Rey?'' Ben was now in front of her, and she could feel that weird wave of strange power coming from him, something was not right. '' Or me?''

'' Of course I love you, all of you. '' His stomach almost made a flip, but he did understand what she meant. He was her friend. '' But you know we can't feel that kind of love, not the… you know. ''

'' I get it. '' Ben nodded, but he looked kind of disappointed, so he stood up, looking at Amyrite while he took two steps towards the Temple. '' If you didn't like me that way, you should have told Rey, now Köln is covering me at the kitchens, I owe him big time. ''

'' No!'' He was trying to walk away from her. He had misunderstood her. She tried to convince him from not liking her. How could she know, years later, than the decision she made that night would have saved her life.

Because what Ben didn't expect, was Amyrite taking his face with her hands and kissing him right there, under the stars and before the Temple.

And even if they didn't know at the time, before Master Luke's eyes.

'' You are bipolar. '' Ben was holding her waist, looking at her eyes, she was comparably shorter than him, but he felt as if she was made for him.

'' You have a big nose. ''

'' And your face is ugly. '' She raised an eyebrow and he laughed while holding her, she wasn't touching the grass.

She rolled her eyes while he let her touch the grass again, and she hugged him, feeling again the weird power, but deciding to ignore it.

'' And next time you want to kiss me, please, just approach slowly. '' She suppressed a laugh, rolling again her eyes. '' You almost tackle me, and you're so tiny. ''

'' I could tackle you easily, Ben Solo. ''

'' That also did sound dirty. ''

'' Please, shut your mouth, you're breaking the mood. ''


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The weird power didn't let Ben sleep that night, he didn't want to see the weird dreams and the murderous scenes his head was playing before his eyes, so he rolled to his side, looking at his roommate, Köln.

He had blue skin and black hair, he was from an ancient tribe in a remote planet, he didn't actually remember the name of it, but was, surely, really exotic. He was snoring, as he had been doing for years since he met him.

 _His blue skin paled while he removed his lightsaber from the creature's chest, he was dead, and the red glow of his lightsaber disappeared, what had he done?_

He tossed and turned again, looking the other way, he was now facing the wall, and his hand found its way to it, trying to rip a little bit more the paint peel. It was old, sure, but the sleepless nights had helped him rip almost all the paint from a little zone of the wall. He thought about making a hole so he could see Amyrite's sleeping face, but he had seen her on his nightmare.

 _She couldn't escape, because the second she turned to greet him into the Temple, she was dead, and he didn't feel any remorse. Was that him? How could he forget his love for her?_

Now he was hopeless for any sleep to come that night, so he looked up, the ceiling was now more interesting than ever. Not really, he was bored, and tired, and he knew the sun would come up in no time.

It had been six month since those nightmares had started, the day he kissed Amyrite, well, the day she kissed him.

He knew he was messed up, he had always been, but he had never had those kinds of nightmares. He closed his eyes, but he opened them soon, he didn't want to see his friends and girlfriend being murdered. He didn't want to kill them.

 _But you will._

That voice from his dreams repeated all over his head, as if a ghost was trying to communicate with him, but he just ignored it, looking again at the wall. The temptation to run over to Amyrite's bed was strong, and he knew he would be welcomed there, and she would curl into his chest and-

 _She'll end up dead, Solo_.

No, she wouldn't. He tried to reason with the voice of his dreams, and that seemed to convince him, because he got out of his bed, making sure Köln would not wake up until he came back, some hours later, then, he wouldn't know he and Amyrite had been sleeping together on the same bed.

Not that they hadn't, already.

He opened the door and tried to walk the little distance there was between his and Amyrite's door quietly, where she shared a room with little Rey, after Jexx decided to take a bigger room for herself because of Rey's fear of the dark.

 _Thank God, if Jexx knew he and Amyrite were sleeping together, Master Skywalker would never forgive Amyrite_. He thought while he opened the door, and without thinking twice, he entered the little room, with two beds.

His plan would have worked only if Rey wasn't sleeping soundly on Amyrite's arms, who was, in fact, sleeping as well.

He sighed, walking towards Rey and touching the girl's cheek, he wasn't going to disturb her sleep, but he needed Amyrite right then.

And so, he changed the plan, moving to the end of the bed and laying between Amyrite and the wall. He was, literally, feeling pressured, but he ignored it while he put his right arm above Amyrite's sleeping form and cuddled to her neck, smelling her hair.

'' You will wake up Rey. '' He kissed her neck and she smiled, she was really sleepy, but she looked behind, trying to kiss him, failing and kissing his nose. '' She had a nightmare. ''

'' About?''

'' You don't want to know. '' Amyrite opened her eyes and Ben kissed her neck again, the bed was way too little for three people, and he was big and tall enough to almost make Rey fall. '' She's having those recurrent nightmares. ''

'' Poor thing. '' It was the time to confess he had been having them too, but he decided to continue talking to Amyrite, he didn't want her to know what was in his dreams. '' Since when?''

'' I don't know, maybe six months?'' He tried not to look surprised, but even if he did, the girl was so sleepy she wouldn't have noticed. '' You could move Rey to her bed, then you could sleep comfortably. ''

'' I could take the other bed. ''

'' Don't be ridiculous, you came here for a reason, didn't you? It makes no sense if you sleep on the other bed. '' Ben wanted to smile, but then, Amyrite's face on his nightmare appeared again, dead.

'' Then I'll move Rey. '' He lifted himself from the bed, trying not to move the little girl while he levitated her out of Amyrite's bed, while his girlfriend sat on her bed, yawning and watching Ben lay Rey down with a lift of his hand. '' I don't think I'll sleep, I only wanted to be with you. ''

'' That's so sweet, love. '' She laid again, while he walked towards her bed and laid beside her, she yawned while moving herself to be more comfortable, cuddled to his shirtless body. '' What do you need?''

'' You. '' She chuckled, closing her eyes for a second, but looking up at him the second she opened them.

'' Are you okay?''

'' Why would I not be okay?''

'' You've been coming here to sleep more often, are you having nightmares?'' Amyrite was now sitting down on her bed, while her boyfriend looked at her and put his hands on his face, groaning.

'' If I tell you the truth, will you not judge me? Or be scared of me?'' Amyrite nodded and laid down again, hugging his chest and kissing his arm.

And then, he opened up to her, talking about his nightmares and the voice, that weird voice he heard more often those days.

When he was done talking, she kissed him and reassured him.

Those were only nightmares.

She would never be scared of him. She even told him she loved him, and he reciprocated.

 _I love you too, Amyrite._

How could they end up like that?


End file.
